It's Not Your Fault
by chiri-san
Summary: Set TYL. Vongola Famiglia boss Sawada Tsunayoshi and how he felt when he could not protect his family. Instead having to resort to sending his younger self to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's Not Your Fault

By: chiri-san

Summary: Set TYL. Vongola Famiglia boss Sawada Tsunayoshi and how he felt when he could not protect his family. Instead having to resort to sending his younger self to do it.

Disclaimer: I wish this was mine, but alas that is just a wish.

Set TYL.

* * *

He walks towards the coffin with a slight downturn of the mouth letting his displeasure be known to the world, back straight and hands clenched at his sides show how tense he is.

How could he have let this happen? They were _his_ famiglia and it was his job to protect them yet instead that job fell to someone else, someone who was not better at the position, but had more potential. Someone he knew very well.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His ten years younger self had done a better job protecting his famiglia than he had even with his vast knowledge and ten extra years of experience, he had failed them.

As his feet neared the coffin, he slightly shook his head and gave a short, bitter laugh. Looking towards the sky, which was always dark and dreary before, is now a light, crystal blue. As he lightly traced the coffin that beared the Vongola insignia a single tear fell along with a sob that he couldn't hold back.

The memories flickered through one by one.

Gokudera blowing up that old fart Nezu for him, Gokudera taking blows that was originally supposed to be his, and Gokudera declaring his unwavering loyalty during Vongola Primo's trials with his fiery spirit.

Yamamoto missing baseball practice for him, Yamamoto protecting him from Bel's knives, and Yamamoto always cheering him up acting like the rain that washes away all adversity.

Lambo being strong during tough times, Lambo offering grape candy to him, and Lambo declaring him as a great Onii-san.

Onii-san always pestering him to join the boxing club, Onii-san protecting the family, and Onii-san helping him through the Arcobaleno Trials with the sun which illuminates the sky.

Mukuro standing against him yet making him develop into someone stronger, Mukuro always teasing him and making perverted jokes, and Mukuro joining his side and protecting the family as one.

Chrome fighting for the mist position, Chrome suffering under Daemon's torture because of him, and Chrome's help getting Uni back.

Hibari finally declaring him as an omnivore, Hibari not biting him to death, and Hibari showing him the meaning of true resolve.

Soon the tears started falling more and more quickly and his sobs grew louder, it looked like the sky that shines onto all and envelops all has begun it's downfall.

And that was how his family found him.

* * *

How is it so far? I'm willing to continue or leave it as a one-shot. Please help and leave a review! Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It's Not Your Fault

By: chiri-san

Summary: Set TYL. Vongola Famiglia boss Sawada Tsunayoshi and how he felt when he could not protect his family. Instead having to resort to sending his younger self to do it.

Disclaimer: I wish this was mine, but hah yeah right.

SET TYL. Warning: angst overload.

* * *

Previously:

And that was how his family found him.

A set of hands were placed on his shoulders and another set placed on his waist. He was soon enveloped in a warm hug both in front and from behind. As he was squished between two heated bodies, Tsuna managed to dry his tears and choke back his sobs long enough to get a glimpse of his captives.

"Hayato...Takeshi." Tsuna should have known that the two of them would be the first to rush up here after they had all woken up.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Are you alright?" Both of them asked, yet they already know the answer judging from the look on Tsuna's face.

Tsuna looked back up to the two of them and eyed the hardened stare in Hayato's eyes, the scar mark on Takeshi's chin. When had they become like this? Just ten years ago, they were all so care-free and innocent. Back to when Hayato was Gokudera-kun and Takeshi was Yamamoto.

Had they all really grown up this much during these past ten years?

As Tsuna remembered the boys they used to be and the men they are now, the tears started flowing once again. It was all his fault that they were in this mess in the first place. His fault that he was not strong enough to protect his most precious people. His fault that they got _hurt._

Looking at them now, Tsuna couldn't help but compare them to their past selves. Back to when they were all just kids, back to the beginning.

Back to when he still had Reborn.

"Reborn.."

* * *

WOW I am so sorry for such a long pause! I really did not mean to stray from the story for so long, but thanks so much to those who left reviews! It really warms me inside ahh. This chapter may be a little short because well I had a plan when I first started this story, but I kinda forgot it and now I'm still trying to figure out how to write this little guy. Sorry for not much dialogue, I'll try to put in more next chapter! As you can tell, next chapter will focus more on Reborn and what kind of relationship they had. Will also have more in-depth details about Gokudera and Yamamoto. Maybe explanation why Tsuna now calls them by first name basis?

Congrats if you read all that! Thanks so much, hopefully more consistent scheduling of chapters. Stay tuned and review please!


End file.
